The Hispanic Research Center at Fordham University proposes to conduct a large-scale comparative study of the drinking behavior and alcohol- related problems of Puerto Rican and Irish American men and women. The data will come from interviews with representative probability samples of 500 Puerto Rican and 500 Irish American adults in the New York metropolitan area. The first aim of the study is to test a culture- based, cognitive model of alcohol use in which the interactions of alcohol expectancies, gender-role values, and drinking norms are assumed to mediate both ethnic and gender differences in drinking behavior. The second aim is to apply this conceptual model to a comparison of the drinking patterns of Irish American and Mainland Puerto Rican men and women. Because these tow ethnic groups differ sharply in the relationship between gender and drinking behavior, their comparison is particularly appropriate for testing a culture-based cognitive model of alcohol consumption. The third aim is to use this model to explore whether differences in educational attainment, socio-economic status,, and acculturation associated with different drinking practices are related to different patterns of values,norms, and expectancies. Or samples will have the size and heterogeneity necessary to carry out sophisticated multivariate within-group analyses designed to address these questions. In addition to these empirical and conceptual contributions, our findings will e of value to those who are charged with developing and delivering culturally-sensitive services to Puerto Ricans and Irish Americans with alcohol-related problems.